La Navidad de Natsume
by Romy Brujita
Summary: Él estaba muy molesto. "Claro que lo estás. Es porque ELLA no pasará la Navidad contigo". "¡Cállate!". "Nuestro viaje se canceló por la tormenta". "Lo que quiero de regalo de Navidad es..." Lean para saber. No es tan largo como el otro :P


**LA NAVIDAD DE NATSUME**

Era Noche Buena. Todas las familias estaban reunidas alrededor del árbol de Navidad, todos muy felices de pasar esta fiesta tan importante con todos sus seres queridos. Todos, excepto…

-¡Odio esta época del año! –decía un chico de mirada carmesí y cabellos oscuros, a su mejor amigo.

-Cálmate, Natsume –respondía un chico rubio con ojos color zafiro. Su nombre, Ruka Nogi.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Ruka? –Decía molesto –Odio todo esto porque me causa nauseas. Tanto amor y alegría me harán vomitar –finalizó haciendo un mohín, que le causó gracia a su amigo.

-No seas dramático –dijo entre risas –La única razón por la que estás molesto es porque _ella _se fue de viaje con su mejor amiga para visitar a unos parientes que viven en el Norte, ¿o me equivoco?

Ante esto, Natsume se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el color de sus mejillas –C-Cállate. E-Eso… no es cierto…

-Claro que lo es… -dijo el rubio con astucia y picardía –Desde que te la presenté, no has dejado de actuar mm... cómo decirlo… ¡Oh! Ya sé… como un completo idiota enamorado.

-¡Te digo que no es eso! –dijo entre dientes, mientras levantaba un puño y lo apretaba con mucha fuerza, causando la risa de Ruka –Además… tú deberías ser el que esté molesto. ¿Qué acaso tu novia no se fue con ella por culpa de esta estúpida fiesta?

-Mm… puede ser, pero… a diferencia de ti, yo ya le confesé lo que siento por ella y, por eso, no temo que se encuentre con un chico del cual se enamore –contestó con orgullo, al recordar el día de su confesión –De cualquier forma… ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo? Ya son 6 años desde que se conocieron, a este paso tendrás 30 y seguirás actuando como un tonto adolescente de 16 años, que no sabe como confesarse a la chica que ama.

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te entierre en la nieve! –Lo amenazó –Además… puede que a ella le guste alguien más –dijo con aires de tristeza – y para que lo sepas, aún tengo tiempo. El que tú te hayas confesado ante Imai este año, cuando cumpliste 16, no significa que yo haga lo mismo.

-Sí, sí, claro. Lo que tú digas… -respondió, ganándose la mirada asesina de su amigo.

En ese momento, escucharon las puertas de la casa abrirse y lo que vio el de ojos carmesí lo dejó boquiabierto.

-¡Ay! Chicos no saben el frío que hace afuera –dijo una chica castaña, con ojos color miel, mientras se quitaba la nieve de su ropa –La tormenta aumenta cada vez más y más.

-¡¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –gritó Natsume sorprendido por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué Ruka-pyon no te dijo? –Preguntó Mikan confundida y mirando a Ruka-pyon, como ella lo llamaba por su mascota, un canario muy bonito y adorable –Nuestro vuelo se canceló debido a la tormenta.

-¡Ups! Creo que lo olvidé –respondió simplemente mientras reía ante su "descuido".

-Tú… ¡Ruka! –le dijo un muy enfadado Natsume, con todas la intensiones de estrangular a su "mejor" amigo.

-Bien. Eso ya no importa. Lo mejor es que vayamos a desempacar nuestras cosas, Mikan –dijo Hotaru, la mejor amiga de Mikan y novia de Ruka.

-Tienes razón, Hotaru –dijo muy alegre Mikan, sacándose su abrigo y dejando ver un hermoso conjunto de camiseta de mangas largas, plegada al cuerpo, de color rosa y con el dibujo de una gatita blanca. Llevaba un pantalón de jean ajustado, dejando ver sus bien formadas y lindas piernas -¿Me ayudas, Natsume?

El muchacho de cabello oscuro no respondió, ya que se había quedado embobado observando a la hermosa chica que estaba parada enfrente de él.

-¿Hoe? ¿Natsume? –dijo la castaña preocupada y agitando su mano frente al rostro de Natsume, quien se había quedado congelado –Natsume… ¿estás ahí?

-¿Eh…? Eh… Sí, claro… ¿Dónde más quieres que esté, _Lunares_? –respondió, fingiendo y enfatizando el apodo que le había puesto a la castaña el día que la conoció, al ver, "accidentalmente", su ropa interior.

-¡Uy! No tienes remedio –dijo entre enfadada y avergonzada al recordar tal incidente -¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Bien, bien… Lo haré… pero sólo porque eres tan torpe que podrías caerte por las escaleras al intentar subir todas las maletas juntas –contestó mientras tomaba una de las maletas.

-Yo no soy torpe –intentó protestar, pero, al ver que Natsume ya subía las escaleras, decidió dejarlo para más tarde -¡Oh! Es cierto. –Se dio vuelta –Hotaru, podrías mañana… -pero se interrumpió al ver que su mejor amiga estaba muy ocupada besándose con Ruka. Ante tal vista, se sonrojó y decidió decírselo mañana.

Cuando por fin logró alcanzar a Natsume, quien la esperaba a mitad del pasillo, quiso ayudarlo con el equipaje, ya que era bastante pesado.

-Déjame llevar ésta –dijo, tratando de tomar una de las maletas.

-No te molestes –respondió simplemente –Puedo solo.

-¿Seguro? –Natsume sólo asintió –En ese caso, gracias –y sonrió, a lo que él se sonrojó, pero lo ocultó antes de que Mikan lo notara.

La casa era grande, pero no demasiado. Parecía una posada, en la que las personas pueden quedarse cuando están de viaje, compuesta por dos pisos. Las habitaciones estaban ubicadas en el segundo piso. El padre de Ruka era el dueño y, como cada Navidad, invitaba a los amigos de su hijo a pasar la festividad con ellos. Era una tradición desde que Ruka nació.

La habitación de Ruka estaba en el segundo piso, junto a la que ocuparía Hotaru. Luego se encontraba la de Natsume por último, la de Mikan. Todas junto a la otra.

-Y bien…-comenzó a hablar Natsume, ya que se encontraban en silencio desde que la castaña lo alcanzó -¿Estás triste porque no podrás ir a visitar a Tsubasa?

Cielos. Como odiaba a ese tipo.

-Flash Back-

Había llegado un día a la escuela y se había abalanzado a abrazar a Mikan. Cuando vio esto, Natsume estaba furioso.

"_¿Quién demonios es este idiota y por qué está abrazando a MI Mikan?" _eso es lo que pensó en ese momento y estaba a punto de asesinarlo si no fuese porque la castaña rió ante tal acción, y se volteó a abrazarlo.

-¡Tsubasa! –gritó Mikan muy sonriente, y aún abrazándolo -¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy llegaba del Norte?

-Quería sorprenderte, linda –cuando Natsume escuchó cómo la llamaba, enfureció más, si que eso era posible.

-Pues… Vaya que lo hiciste –lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a la mesa donde Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru y Ruka acostumbraban a almorzar. –Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi gran y más preciado amigo Andou Tsubasa. Tsubasa ellos son Natsume y Ruka. A Hotaru ya la conociste en el último viaje que te hicimos –dijo señalando a cada uno.

-¡Mucho gusto, chicos! Mikan me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –miró a Natsume y luego dijo –Sobre todo de ti. Eres el que siempre la llama "Lunares", ¿no es así?

-Sí, ¿y qué? –dijo en tono amenazador, que hizo sonreír a Tsubasa.

-Y nada… sólo quería conocer a la persona que no deja respirar a Mikan –respondió mientras se acercaba al chico y le susurraba –ya veo por qué no la dejas sola.

-Fin Flash Back-

Bien. Eso había sonado raro, pero lo que su mente no podía dejar de recordar era el momento en que él la abrazaba y la llamaba "_linda_". ¡Dios! Si lo tuviera en frente, quién sabe qué cosas horribles le haría por abrazar a SU Mikan. De acuerdo, no era suya, pero lo sería tarde o temprano.

-Pues…-la voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos de tortura hacia Tsubasa –no puedo negar que lo extraño –Natsume sólo agachó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de la castaña –pero…-ante esa palabra, la miró con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos –creo que me hubiera sentido más triste si no pasaba la Navidad contigo, Natsume.

El chico se paró en secó. ¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban? ¿No era un sueño? ¿Ella en verdad lo extrañaba durante sus viajes?

-¿P-Por qué dices cosas tan estúpidas como esas? –dijo tratando su alegría.

-Porque es cierto, y no son estúpidas –le respondió y sonrió.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Mikan. Natsume dejó las maletas de la castaña dentro de ella y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, le preguntó.

-Oye, Lunares… ¿qué quieres para Navidad? –le dijo de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia la puerta.

La castaña sonrió y dijo –Natsume, ya es muy tarde para conseguir un regalo de Navidad y aunque lo pidiera estoy segura de que no lo conseguirías –dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.- Pero dime… ¿tú qué quieres?

-Si te lo digo… ¿prometes no odiarme? –preguntó con un poco de temor y nervios en su voz, aún de espaldas a ella.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo haría? –contestó simplemente la castaña.

-En ese caso, acércate –le dijo ya en el marco de la puerta. La castaña obedeció. –Más –pidió Natsume. –Más –volvió a repetir, haciendo que la castaña quedara a espaldas de él. –Lo que quiero… es… -se volteó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y sin dudarlo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Mikan se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero lo correspondió. Primero fue un beso dulce y tierno, para luego convertirse en uno más apasionado.

Finalmente, debieron separarse ya que la toma de aire era necesaria.

-Natsume… eso fue… -dijo la castaña entre jadeos, muy sonrojada por lo sucedido.

-Mi regalo de Navidad –completó él la frase, señalando con un dedo hacia el marco superior de la puerta.

Mikan levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio un muérdago. Se sorprendió ya que no lo había notado. Pero cuando miró nuevamente a Natsume, notó que él también estaba tan sonrojado como ella.

-Mikan… -dijo él casi en un susurro para que nadie los oyera.

-Natsume… dijiste… mi nombre… -dijo ella aún sorprendida por la actitud del de mirada cálida.

-Lo que quiero que me regales para Navidad… -continuó él, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por la castaña –es…-la volvió a besar. Era imposible no hacerlo. Sus labios sabían a gloria y se había vuelto adicto a ellos –que… aceptes… ser… mi novia –finalizó la frase entre besos.

Mikan rió por lo bajo. Jamás pensó que Natsume le pidiera eso como regalo de Navidad, pero ante la mirada del chico decidió responder.

-Claro que acepto ser tu novia, Natsume –dijo mientras éste continuaba robando besos de sus dulces labios –y…-otro beso le fue robado -créeme cuando te digo que éste es el mejor regalo que me han pedido o que me hubieran dado.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo él con aires de superioridad –soy irresistible para cualquier chica.

Ambos rieron y sellaron su amor con otro beso.

**Fin.**


End file.
